


bad girl, this is hardcore

by fated_addiction



Series: semicolon [6]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: "you're about to do something stupid, aren't you?"or, that time wendy takes the initiative to scratch an itch.





	bad girl, this is hardcore

**Author's Note:**

> you _guys_.
> 
> i have a problem. and i had to write this.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-

 

 

honestly? she's had the decision made for months.

"you're about to do something stupid, aren't you?"

wendy looks at yeri. who looks back. pointedly, even. they are in the kitchen. yeri stops suddenly from riffling in the cabinets. her arms cross and she scowls at wendy.

"you are," she says. "you have that face."

"what face?"

" _that_ face," yeri insists. "your joohyun face."

wendy feels her mouth drop. her eyes widen too. she's flustered. her hands frame her face, the heels of her palm dragging into her cheeks. a low groan presses against the roof of her mouth. "i don't have a _joohyun_ face," she mutters, and ignores yeri as she rolls her eyes. she watches the younger girl grab her jacket from behind her chair. "where are you going?"

"to jyp. to bother chaeyoung."

yeri slides into her jacket. she grabs her wallet and phone, firing a text to one of their managers. a strand of hair pushes into her eyes and she huffs, moving to smack wendy in the shoulder.

"go get her, tiger," yeri says. her english is languid. she's smirking. "or don't," she says too. "i don't care what the two of you do, unnie. but honestly, your energy is weird and wiry and i'd rather not stick around to see what happens."

yeri gives her a brisk hug. hugs her arm. kisses her cheek and bounds off with a "make good choices!" like the youngest is really the adult in their group. which is probably true. wendy remains bewildered though. leans back against the kitchen counter and stares absently to the side. it's your decision, she tells herself. grand declarations are her thing. she goes all out. cuts and colors and uses glitter pens. but this isn't about a love declaration. or even a _like_ declaration. this is a _i need to get you out of my system before i murder someone_ declaration. because it's been years now and bae joohyun is that problem.

so wendy straightens herself. throws her shoulders back. frames her mouth into a soft, relaxed line. no one is in the house now, she tells herself. thinks about joy and seulgi and remembers to stay out of that too. her resolve is tight as she walks back into the rooms, past the one that she shares with seulgi and to irene's own room. 

the door is open. soft light splits and spills into the hall. wendy doesn't bother knocking. pushes the door open with one hand and is greeted by irene sitting on her bed, watching a movie on her laptop. in nothing but a t-shirt and a blanket sliding down her thighs.

"hi," irene greets absently. her voice is sleepy. she's wearing glasses and they start to slide against her nose. "you okay?"

"no."

irene looks up.

wendy leans against the frame of the door. her fingers are twitching. okay, so she's nervous. maybe just a little. but she has resolve. and she finds herself watching irene's mouth. her lips pucker and open. she sighs a little and her lips perk.

"what's wrong?" irene asks.

wendy grips her resolve. her stomach erupts into knots.

"let's have sex," she says.

 

 

 

 

 

it's really about simple math. wendy has had an irene problem for years. it's the impossible proof. irene, the most beautiful girl to exist in wendy's orbit is someone who she loves and adores, hates and envies, and keeps her to a pool of emotions and possibilities that wendy doesn't understand how to even start swimming through. from a distance, it would have been manageable. but they have had to go through the best and worst times together, sleep in the same space, share meals, fail and rise and hold each other to impossible standards because that is what they know how to do.

"so mess around together." joy looks at her one day. it's a frank, matter of face kind of expression. "you mess around with her, it's done. or you tell her to sleep with her and she calls you crazy."

"then i blame you," wendy mutters.

joy shrugs. "sure." she leans into her palm, her hair falling into her eyes. "but at least," joy says, "you have an answer. it's easier to fall out of attraction with someone when they don't share the same feelings."

fun fact? wendy hates when joy makes sense.

 

 

 

 

 

"sex."

there is laughter coming from irene's computer screen. irene is frozen. wendy tries to ignore her crumbling resolve.

"sex," wendy repeats. "you and i. now." she swallows and stares at the blanket that's moved from irene's thighs to her knees. she rubs the back of her head. "actually, that sounds crass - but i need to start somewhere. because i'm going crazy."

"but -" irene closes her computer quickly. she shoves her laptop onto her night table. "i mean -" she clears her throat. "seungwan-ah... i - where is this coming from?"

wendy closes her eyes. "right now? your legs."

irene chokes.

"i like your legs," she blurts. she's starting to feel clumsy. "and everybody thinks i'm not managing my stress really well. actually, yeri thinks i have a joohyun face and i need to fix it."

"but..." irene's voice changes. it colors into something huskier. "sex?"

"i'm sure it's not hard. erm, well. i just - i want to see if i can unravel the mystery of my joohyun face." and of course, this is where it starts to falter. her courage. her sanity. wendy watches irene untangle from the bed and move to where she's standing against the door frame. "honestly, unnie, i'm sorry this would have been more romantic had i planned this better. but i'm trying to be more impulsive right now -"

she's cut off. not because irene's kissed her. but because irene's pressed close to her. hovers, really. arching the two of them into the doorframe. all this, without any touching, and wendy cannot look away from irene. at all. her eyes are wide and dark. wendy feels her throat dry. it seems irene's already made some kind of decision.

"tell me what you want, seungwan-ah."

wendy doesn't recognize the sound of her own voice. "i told you. i just don't know where to start," she says.

they stand and stare at each other. wendy looks from irene's face, then down to the hem of her t-shirt. she shifts forward, dragging her fingers against it. they graze irene's thigh. and wendy is rewarded with a soft sigh. maybe it's a challenge.

"even the playing field."

wendy scoffs. her face is hot as irene gestures to her sweatpants. "the sport metaphors are going to ruin it," she murmurs.

"you _started_ this," irene answers. she drags her fingers across wendy's stomach, then over the hem of her sweatpants. she finds the draw string and gives it a tug. then uses both her hands to push wendy's sweatpants off her waist. "and i'm -"

"impatient?"

it's meant to tease irene, but the other girl wrinkles her nose and glares.

"shut up," she says.

wendy finds her bravery again. she'd really like to kiss irene. but if she kisses irene, she knows that this is going to turn into something even more dangerous. she doesn't know if she can handle that. here. or yet. instead, she squares herself to full height. press back against irene. lightly enough to direct her to the opposite door frame.

"are we alone?"

wendy nods. "yeah." her heart is pounding in her ears. "humor me?"

irene's mouth curls into a lazy smile. she brushes her fingers through wendy's hair, dragging them along her scalp. a strange look cross her face. but it disappears as quickly as it arrives.

"always," irene murmurs.

here's where wendy is clumsy: a book can't teach you, videos only give you _so_ much, but she does slide down to her knees. she bites her lip and then leans forward. her mouth grazes the inside of irene's thigh. there's a hiss from the older girl and her fingers are back into wendy's hair, threading a few strands into her fist.

"i wanted to do that," wendy admits breathlessly. then presses another kiss against her thigh. "and that too -"

a low, desperate mew comes out from over her head. wendy smiles a little and then brushes her mouth over irene's panties. she add her fingers, sweeping them between the crevices of her thighs.

"i'm not going to be good at this, joohyun-ah." she sings irene's name a little. "i'm sorry."

" _yah_." irene's fist pulls a little at her hair.

wendy smiles a little. mostly, it's to herself. she hooks her thumbs into irene's panties and drags them down her hips, slowly over thighs and around her ankles. irene steps out of them. or stumbles. they stay hooked to one ankle. they're a mess already, wendy thinks. but doesn't care.

a shaky sigh leaves her mouth. she grazes her teeth over irene's thigh. earns a hiss. then slides her fingers over the soft, tuff of skin between her thighs. she gently pushes her fingers between them, running them against her clit. irene's hips jerk forward. wendy's are fingers sticky.

"you like that?"

irene lets out a shaky laugh. "yeah."

"okay," wendy hums. her nerves feel ready to explode. she slides closer to irene, licking her fingers to taste the stickiness on her skin. you can do this, she tells herself. it's stupid and silly and oh god, nothing like she expected it to be. but she would have to admit to that.

she likes how the taste of irene sticks to the roof of her mouth. against her tongue. it's fixed. permanent, almost. and she leans further into irene, on her knees, sliding her mouth between her legs. don't ask her how it goes - suddenly, there's the pressure of irene's leg hooking over her shoulder, for balance, as she presses her hips back into wendy's mouth. wendy feels herself respond in kind, sliding her tongue inside of irene, pushing it into slow, lazy circles as irene pants into soft, aching noises above her.

by now she has fistfuls of wendy's hair. and wendy learns that if she slides a finger inside of her as she sucks irene's clit, irene says her name so desperately. _seung-wan, seung-wan_ and she likes it so much, she's pressing her hand over irene's belly to push back against her hips. to make her crazier. she likes that she makes irene crazy.

but it's over quickly, too quickly, and irene comes with a cry, wendy's name echoing in the empty hallway. wendy draws back against her heels and helps irene drop to the floor in a heap of limbs. she's breathing heavily. wendy's mouth is sticky.

"i -"

wendy watches her. there's heat in her belly still.

"is that your joohyun face?" irene asks, breathlessly. she circles her finger around her own face.

"probably." wendy slides onto the floor with irene. drags her legs over her lap. she grabs irene's underwear off of her ankle and tosses it back into the room. "it's not going to go away anytime soon, i guess."

it's self-indulgent at best. wendy knows her problem solving is usually a little better than this. but what's done is done. and it definitely didn't help, she thinks. not one bit.

"this is sooyoung's fault," she mutters too. "and it didn't do anything."

irene laughs breathlessly. she threads her fingers through wendy's hair.

"give me a minute," she says. "i'll see what i can do."

the heat in wendy's belly flares up again. the thing is? irene always comes through.


End file.
